Vitamin Z
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Trick |ability = A Zombie gets +3 /+3 . |flavor text = Side effects include headaches, blurred vision, and insatiable hunger.}} Vitamin Z is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives a selected zombie +3 /+3 . Its plant counterpart is Fertilize. Origins It is based on a bottle of multivitamins, dietary supplements with vitamins, dietary minerals, and other nutritional elements that come in various forms (tablets, in this case). Its name is a combination of "vitamin," referring to its appearance, and "Z," referring to the letters behind each type of vitamin and also the fact that it is a zombie trick. Its description is a reference to how taking multivatamins can cause negative side-effects. It is also likely a reference to being a zombie, as it mentions insatiable hunger. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Gourmet Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie gets +3 /+3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Side effects include headaches, blurred vision, and insatiable hunger. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.0 * Strategies With There are plenty of ways to use this trick. You can play it on a weak zombie like or Pied Piper to turn them into a moderate threat, or you can play it on a stronger zombie like Smashing Gargantuar or Vimpire to make them even bigger threats. You can play it to keep useful zombies alive such as Gentleman Zombie, , and Jester. A minor strategy as Immorticia is to play Brain Vendor on the third turn if no other zombies are on the field, and if it is not destroyed, it can then be boosted by this trick, resulting in a very cost-effective 5 /4 fighter before the fourth turn. This can result in some heavy damage to your opponent if the boosted Brain Vendor is on an empty lane. However, if there are more powerful zombies on the field, it may be better to boost them instead. Against Zombies boosted by this trick can become quite powerful, so play carefully and try to expect it when playing against Beastly heroes. The best counters for this trick are Bouncing the boosted zombie, making your opponent waste their brains, or simply using an instant-kill card like or . Brainana is able to prevent this trick from being played, unless there are at least two Gentleman Zombies on the field. Since most zombies boosted get their strength to 4 or more, you can play Shamrocket or to destroy it (although Doom-Shroom is only recommended if there are multiple boosted zombies on the field). Gallery Gourmet Vitamins.png|Vitamin Z's statistics 2017-05-04-13-30-58.jpg|Vitamin Z's card VitaminZCardImage.png|Vitamin Z's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-db202cfa-68ff-4a36-9c7a-87a6228a5f02-1024x1024-fmt34.png|Vitamin Z's textures Vitamin Z.png|HD Vitamin Z VitaminZonTurkeyRider.jpg|Vitamin Z being played (1) TakeyourvitaminsGhost.jpg|Vitamin Z being played (2) Old Vitamin Z stats.png|Vitamin Z's statistics before update 1.6.13 VitaminZHDescription.png|Vitamin Z's statistics VitZ.PNG|Vitamin Z's card before update 1.6.13 Vitamin Z card.png|Vitamin Z's card Vitamin Z silhouette.png|Vitamin Z's silhouette VitaZ shadow.png|Vitamin Z's silhouette VitaminZGets.PNG|The player receiving Vitamin Z from a Premium Pack Vitamin Z Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Vitamin Z from a Premium Pack VitaZ get.png|The player receiving Vitamin Z from a Premium Pack Trivia *Despite it having the exact same ability as Fertilize, it is a Premium - Rare card, rarer than the latter, which is Basic - Common. See also *Fertilize Category:Gourmet cards